


The marks on their wrists

by JennyDyn



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crying, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Author Regrets Everything, but like the angst is after the fluff, contains two (2) swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyDyn/pseuds/JennyDyn
Summary: Every person has a name on one of their wrists.For some, that is the name of their soulmate.For others, it’s their soul-enemy.There is no way to tell which one the name belongs to.or in other words:So you know those soulmate AUs where you have your soulmate’s name on one hand and your enemy’s on the other? That but there’s only one name but you don’t know which one it is.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Sasha (Disney: Amphibia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	The marks on their wrists

**Author's Note:**

> nobody:  
> not a single soul:  
> "the first week" sitting there, not having been touched in a month:  
> me: SASHANNE SOULMATE ANGST AU

Every person has a name on one of their wrists.

  
For some, that is the name of their soulmate.

  
For others, it’s their soul-enemy.  
  


There is no way to tell which one the name belongs to.

\--

Anne Boonchuy had ‘Sasha Prince’ written on her right wrist.  
  


She couldn’t wait to meet her.

  
Of course, she knew this Sasha could turn out to be her enemy. But Anne didn’t believe that. She was a romantic at heart, after all.

\--

Sasha Prince had ‘Anne Boonchuy’ written on her left wrist.  
  


She wasn’t looking forward to meeting her.  
  


Sasha knew this Anne was her enemy. After all, there was no way two girls could be soulmates. At least, that’s what Sasha’s parents had told her.

\--

One day, when Anne was six years old, she was at the park.

  
She was swinging when another kid came by. 

  
Anne had seen the girl around a few times, but never actually talked to her. She had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, and was wearing a light pink dress. Anne thought she was really pretty.   
  


The girl sat down on the swing next to Anne.  
  


“Hi! Can I sit here?”  
  


Anne smiled brightly and answered: “Yeah, sure!”  
  


The two girls sat in silence for a moment.  
  


“So... What’s your name?” The Thai girl asked.  
  


“Sasha” answered the blonde.  
  


Anne froze.  
  


Sasha? As in Sasha Prince? As in her soulmate?  
  


She felt herself start to smile.

\--

Sasha watched as the other girl started beaming. Her smile was so bright, it looked downright angelic. But what was she smiling about?  
  


“I’m Anne Boonchuy! It’s so great to finally meet you!” The smiling girl held out her hand. On her right wrist, Sasha read out her own name.  
  


The taller girl felt her blood run cold.   
  


This was definitely what she had imagined Anne Boonchuy as. The other girl was so… small? No, that wasn’t right. She only appeared to be a little

  
What was she going to do? She hadn’t been prepared to meet her destined adversary so soon!  
  


Sasha looked around for her parents in a panic, but they were nowhere to be seen. The park was empty save for a few  
  


That’s when the curly-haired girl spoke again: “Are you okay?”  
  


She was starting to look worried.  
  


“No! Of course, I’m not okay!”  
  


“What’s wrong?”  
  


“Get away from me!” Sasha all but screamed: “You’re my enemy!”  
  


In an instant, Anne transformed from worried to heartbroken.  
  


“Well... Maybe, but we could also be soulmates!”  
  


“Soulmates? But...”   
  


“Yeah!”  
  
  
“But we’re both girls!”  
  


“Yeah, so?”  
  


“So we can’t be soulmates! We’ve got to be enemies!”  
  


At this, Anne’s face twisted into an expression of confusion.  
  


“Why not?”  
  


“Well...” Sasha started but realized she actually didn’t know the answer. Her parents had never actually told her why two girls couldn’t be soulmates.  
  


“Well?” Anne stared expectantly at the blonde.  
  


“Well… I guess we could try. Maybe we don’t have to be enemies!”  
  


Maybe they could be soulmates instead.

\--

After that, it was so easy to become friends.  
  


And even easier to fall in love.

\--

The years went by.  
  


Of course, there were issues.  
  


But it’d be fine.  
  


Because they were soulmates. And they loved each other.  
  


And the then incident with the stupid fucking cursed music box happened.

  
  


\--

Sasha was lying awake in her bed.  
  


Or well, it’s wasn’t much of a bed, more of a slightly softer path of land in the woods.  
  


Most of the toads were asleep, but Percy was standing watch.  
  
  
He hadn’t noticed Sasha was awake.  
  


The blonde girl turned on her side, away from the camp.  
  


She stared at her wrist.  
  


Anne Boonchuy.  
  


Really, Sasha should have known. She should have known it couldn’t be.  
  


She should have listened to her parents. After all, there was no way two girls could ever be soulmates.  
  


But for some reason, she’d allowed Anne to convince her otherwise. Allowed the other girl to worm her way into her heart. Allowed herself to fall in love with the curly-haired girl.  
  


Sasha wanted to cry. She wanted to scream and throw something. She wanted to fucking die.  
  


The teen’s entire body started to shake with sobs. How could she have been so dumb?! How could she have been so naive?  
  


It was never supposed to end up like this.  
  


_She_ was never supposed to turn out like this.  
  


She was an abomination.  
  


What would her parents think if they saw her now?

\--

Anne hadn’t seen Sasha in months since the toad banquet.  
  


Now, she was sitting on her bed in the Plantars’ basement, staring at her wrist intensely.  
  


“Sasha Prince”, she whispered.  
  


She could feel the tears prickling in her eyes.  
  


Because despite everything, Anne still loved her.  
  


Despite everything Sasha had done, in this world and back home, Anne couldn’t bring herself to hate her.  
  


Why’d she had to have been so naive? Of course, they weren’t soulmates.  
  


The teen wiped her eyes before the tears had a chance to fall.


End file.
